Un baile, una sorpresa
by wind's-girl
Summary: Se acerca un baile a la primaria de Retroville y con el muchas sorpresas, y quizas entre ellas un nuevo "enemigo" para Jimmy.
1. La nota

¡¡¡Hola!!! Quiero decirles que es mi primer, mi primerísimo fanfic, así que si nos les agrada no me culpen ¿ok? Espero sus opiniones; sé que no será la gran cosa, pero bueno... ahí les va...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un baile, una sorpresa  
  
Capitulo #1: La nota  
  
Era un día cualquiera en la vida de Jimmy, él se encontraba en clase escuchando a la Srta. Ave  
  
-Muy bien niños- dijo con su voz rasposa –el director a tenido la idea de hacer un baile para empezar el nuevo periodo de clases- se escucharon los murmullos de interés provenientes de todos –Silencio chicos, el baile será la próxima semana en el gimnasio de la escuela, ojalá que todos vayan, va a ser muy divertido ¿Tienen preguntas?-  
  
Se vieron varias manos levantadas, la profesora le dio la palabra a Libby  
  
-¿Hay que llevar algún atuendo en especial?- dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos  
  
-No, pueden venir como quieran-  
  
-¿Cuando y a que hora será exactamente?- dijo Sheen sacudiendo su mano en el aire  
  
-No se sabe todavía el día, pero será a partir de las 6:30-  
  
En aquel momento sonó el timbre sin dar oportunidad a mas preguntas, y todos fueron saliendo hacia sus casas.

Jimmy, Sheen y Carl caminaban tranquilamente mientras conversaban  
  
-¿Porqué al director se le ocurrió la tonta idea de hacer un baile?- dijo Jimmy con la mirada baja, como si pensara en algo.  
  
-Acéptalo Jimmy- dijo Sheen tratando de animarlo –además será divertido-  
  
-Si Jimmy- dijo Carl –y si no quieres ir, no vas. La Srta. Ave no dijo que era obligatoria la asistencia-  
  
-Si, creo que tienen razón- dijo Jimmy sin prestarle mas atención al asunto.

Cuando Jimmy entró a casa, su padre se encontraba en la sala puliendo su colección de patos  
  
-Hola Jimbo, ¿cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?-  
  
-Bien pa, habrá un baile la próxima semana y...-  
  
-Oh, un baile- dijo sin dejar continuar a Jimmy –recuerdo que en un baile me conocí mejor con tu madre, si señor, ella y yo nos conocíamos tan solo de vista y allí pasamos horas conversando, esa noche fue espléndida-  
  
-Que bien papá- dijo Jimmy tratando de mostrar interés –pero yo pensaba que es mejor no ir, porque...-  
  
-No Jimmy, ve, de pronto conozcas a una linda niña con la que bailes- rió –ya sabes a lo que me refiero- y le guiño un ojo.  
  
Jimmy se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras su padre le decía  
  
-Piénsalo bien hijo, ¡te divertirás!-  
  
-Si papá- dijo Jimmy de mala gana

A la mañana siguiente, Cindy y Libby se dirigían a la escuela hablando normalmente  
  
-¿Qué te colocaras para el baile, Libby?- dijo Cindy mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo y se miraba acomodándose el cabello  
  
-Hace poco mi mamá me compró una hermosa falda, para ese día me la pondré- dijo Libby emocionada -¿y tu?-  
  
-Yo...- Cindy rió –ya se que colocarme y no será la gran cosa, ya lo verás ese día  
  
-Oye Cindy- dijo Libby misteriosamente -¿con quien irás al baile?-  
  
-No sé... todavía falta mucho, y quiero ir es para divertirme, no con alguien en especial- dijo Cindy entrando a la escuela a la que ya habían llegado -¿y tu?-  
  
La chica suspiro y dijo –Lo que tu dices, todavía falta, si algún chico me pide que vaya con el... ¿Porqué no?- y ambas rieron, luego entraron al salón.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente. Sonó el timbre para recreo  
  
-Atención todos- era Jimmy que se encontraba en la cafetería tratando de que todos le prestaran atención- hoy les quiero mostrar mi mas reciente invento, la "caja-buffet"- en su mano se encontraba una especie de cubo amarillo pequeño con una línea negra en la mitad. Jimmy continuo –Para que molestarse trayendo un almuerzo poco alimenticio, frió y de mal sabor si se puede tener un banquete con algo tan pequeño- alzó el cubo para que todos los pudieran ver- ahora observen- todos miraban a Jimmy con interés, hasta que se escuchó una voz entre ellos  
  
-Otro de tus tontos inventos que va a ir directamente a la basura- era Cindy, parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados –A ver Neutron, sorpréndeme-  
  
Jimmy la miró con rabia –solo observa- cogió el cubo, lo giró y lo arrojó. Este ya en el suelo comenzó a temblar, todos miraban con la boca abierta esperando que iba a pasar. De repente... ¡¡¡BOOM!!! Una lluvia de comida azotó a contra los estudiantes. Todos los que se encontraban allí terminaron llena de puré de papas, mojados con sopa, etc.  
  
Cindy se acercó a Jimmy y le dijo desafiante –Si queda un sola mancha en mi ropa te demandare- y se alejo  
  
-Oigan esperen- decía Jimmy al ver como todos se iban y escuchaba murmullos desalentadores. Jimmy agachó la cabeza y dijo en voz triste –No lo entiendo, lo probé antes de venir-  
  
-Eso no importa Jimmy, mejor...¡Ayudame a quitar estos spaguettis de mi cabello!- Era Sheen quien tenía un tazón de spaguettis en la cabeza y otro que le colgaba en la nariz.  
  
Junto a ellos se encontaba Carl quien tenía la cara embarrada de crema de pastel, paso su dedo por su cara y lo probó- mmm, de chocolate, esta delicioso-

Cindy y Libby caminaban por el corredor hablando sobre el incidente de la cafetería -Me costo mucho trabajo quitarme ese pedazo de zanahoria de mi cabello- comentó Libby tocando su cabeza  
  
-Pues mis manos todavía huelen a papas cocidas-dijo Cindy haciendo un gesto de desagrado y acercándose a los casilleros. En aquel momento llego Jimmy, las vio y decidió esconderse y escuchar lo que hablaban  
  
-Pero estuvo divertido- dijo Libby  
  
Cindy rió –Si, ese Neutron es un tonto- abrió su casillero y de el cayo un papel doblado por la mitad -¿Qué será esto?- preguntó Cindy recogiéndolo del suelo, lo abrió y ella y Libby comenzaron a leerlo mentalmente, a medida de que iban leyendo sus ojos se abrían en señal de estar sorprendidas. Luego de leerlo, Libby dijo emocionada  
  
-Cindy, no lo puedo creer-  
  
-Pues yo...- miraba hacia otro lado tratando de buscar algo que decir, en aquel momento sonó el timbre –tenemos que irnos- dijo Cindy apresuradamente –llegaremos tarde a la clase- y metió el papel entre un libro y salió corriendo, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que al colocar el papel tan rápidamente, este se había caído al suelo. Jimmy salió de su escondite mientras las veía alejarse, se acerco al papel y comenzó a leerlo con curiosidad  
  
_Hola chica de los ojos verdes: _

_Sé que no me conoces, soy un chico de sexto grado, pero quiero decirte que tu belleza es incomparable. En estos días no he podido parar de pensar en ti, y te veo desde lejos, siempre estas con tu amiga. No soy capaz de ocultarme por mas tiempo, quisiera que nos conociéramos pronto, tal vez en el baile que habrá dentro de poco. Espera otra nota.  
_ _T.Q.M  
Att: "Tu admirador"  
_  
Jimmy quedo con la boca abierta, ¡alguien estaba enamorado de Cindy!, él lo pensaba y no lo creía, por alguna razón se sintió algo mal, como con decepción o tristeza, o ambos; era una sensación difícil de explicar. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto, se guardo el papel en su bolsillo y se dirigió corriendo a clases.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, lo sé. La historia esta horrible, pero por algo se empieza. Deseo que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Espero sus opiniones, críticas, ideas, jalones de oreja, lo que quieran decirme, eso ya es de su parte.

BYE!!!


	2. El plan

-Jimmy, llegaste muy tarde- decía la Srta. Ave con un libro en sus manos  
  
-Lo siento, pero creo que el incidente de la cafetería me tomo mas tiempo del previsto, señorita- y se dirigió a su puesto  
  
-No seas mentiroso Jimmy- dijo Carl -hace rato que...mmm- Jimmy le estaba tapando la boca  
  
-Lo siento Srta. Ave, a Carl le dan estos ataques aveces- dijo Jimmy tratando de disimular –Carl cállate por favor- le dijo a él en forma de susurro  
  
-Ya Jimmy, toma asiento. Les tengo que decir algo importante, el baile no será la próxima semana- los chicos emitieron un gesto de sorpresa –será dentro de dos días-  
  
-Oh no, es muy poco tiempo- se quejo Cindy con su amiga Libby  
  
-Mejor ¿no crees?- le guiñó un ojo  
  
Cindy suspiro, Jimmy las miraba de reojo, él sabía la razón de ese suspiro, de alguna manera sabia que a Cindy le incomodaba conocer a "alguien" en ese baile. Las clases siguieron con normalidad.  
  
Libby se encontraba en su casa, haciendo sus deberes, sonó el teléfono, ella con pereza llamo a su mamá para que lo contestara, al no tener respuesta alguna se acordó que estaba sola, así que se levando y lo cogió  
  
-¿Hola?- preguntó Libby. Ella escucho una serie de golpes como si se hubiera caído el teléfono de la persona que llamaba  
  
-Hola Libby- era Sheen, quien sonaba un poco nervioso  
  
-Eres tu- dijo Libby sin mostrar interés -¿para que me llamas?-  
  
-Este...- Sheen quedo un momento pensativo –quería preguntarme si ya tenías a alguien para ir al baile  
  
Libby se sorprendió un poco y mostró más atención –Pues... no, no tengo a nadie-  
  
-Ahh, que bien...¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- Libby se quedo pensando y Sheen dijo rápidamente –si no tienes inconveniente, claro-  
  
-Claro que no, pues... sí, iré contigo-  
  
Sheen al otro lado del teléfono murmuro un "¡si!" y colocando ya una voz mas seria dijo  
  
-Mañana acordamos la hora ¿ok?-  
  
-ok, hasta mañana Sheen-  
  
-Hasta mañana- cuando Sheen colgó empezó a dar saltos de felicidad, al terminar se puso a hablar con una de sus figuras de acción de Ultra lord –Iré al baile con Libby, nunca pensé que ella aceptaría ¿tu que opinas?- y presiono un pequeño botón en la espalda del juguete  
  
-"Es tiempo de acabar con el Ultra fuego"- y arrojó un pequeño chorro de agua en la cara de Sheen  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas me quede de encontrar con Carl junto a la fuente, gracias por recordármelo- y salió rumbo al lugar ya mencionado  
  
Sheen y Carl se encontraba en el parque y Jimmy los vio y se acerco a ellos  
  
-Hola amigos ¿qué hacen?  
  
-Nada- dijo Sheen –pensábamos ir a la dulcería a comprar algo  
  
-Gran idea, vamos- dijo Jimmy emprendiendo la marcha  
  
-Oye Jimmy ¿si iras al baile?- preguntó Carl  
  
-Si, voy a ir- respondió Jimmy -¿y tu?  
  
-todavía no lo sé-  
  
-Anímate gordito- Sheen le dio una palmada en la espalda –contaras con nuestra compañía-  
  
-No lo creo, me supongo que ustedes tienen ya con quien ir-  
  
-No, como crees- se apresuró a decir Jimmy  
  
-Este... yo...- Sheen vagaba pensando en que decir  
  
-No me digas que invitaste a una niña al baile- dijo Jimmy muy asombrado  
  
-La verdad es que si- afirmó Sheen –invite a Libby y ella acepto-  
  
-¿Y como le dijiste?- preguntó Carl  
  
-Que si quería ir conmigo, al principio temí que me rechazara, pero todo salió bien- dijo Sheen con alegría -¿y a ustedes no les gustaría invitar a alguien?-  
  
-Yo si, pero que niña se fijaría en mi- dijo Carl en tono triste  
  
-No digas eso, ya habrá alguien para ti. ¿Y tu?- dijo esto ya dirigiéndose a Jimmy  
  
A Jimmy se le cruzo por la mente la nota que le habían dejado a Cindy, se detuvo un momento y expresó en voz baja –No lo sé...-  
  
Jimmy que se encontraba en su habitación estaba golpeándose la cabeza contra el escritorio y tenía el teléfono en la mano  
  
-Tonto, tonto, tonto- murmuraba él a medida que se daba golpes. Se dirigió a su cama y allí se sentó a pensar –"Como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza la tonta idea de invitar a Cindy al baile" ¡Es una locura!- gritó asustando a Goddar –"No se porque me preocupa tanto esto, es asunto de Cindy... Pero por otro lado no puedo de dejar de pensar en ello- de repente de levanto de la cama y exclamo –Tengo un plan-  
  
Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Jimmy se encontraba junto al casillero de Cindy, saco un láser y apuntó al seguro empezando este a girar, finalmente se abrió. Jimmy miró a su alrededor fijándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, abrió la puerta del casillero y empezó a buscar cuidadosamente tratando de no revolver mucho las cosas, de repente sintió una voz haciendo que Jimmy diera un brinco  
  
-Hola Jimmy- era Sheen -¿sabes? Pase por tu casa y tu mamá me dijo que ya te habías venido  
  
-Ah si- respondió recostándose junto al casillero deseando que Sheen no haya visto nada –vine temprano por el desastre de ayer, el conserje me puso a limpiar los pasillos como castigo- mintió  
  
-Me hubieras llamado para ayudarte-  
  
-No, tenia que hacerlo solo-  
  
-Bueno, entremos a clase que se nos hace tarde- y ambos entraron al salón  
  
Era recreo, Jimmy de nuevo se acercaba a los casilleros par aun nuevo intento, pero se detuvo al momento que escucho una voz  
  
-Te lo juro Libby, la perdí- era Cindy que hablaba en tono triste  
  
-Pero como pudo suceder, al menos la alcanzaste a leer una vez- comentó Libby  
  
-Si- dijo Cindy abriendo su casillero –pero a esta no le pasará lo mismo- en sus manos tenía un papel color amarillo doblado en cuatro partes  
  
-¿Qué piensas hacer?-  
  
-La dejaré aquí muy bien guardada-  
  
-Si, es lo mejor- observó Libby –Tienes una suerte, que hasta me da envidia  
  
-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?-  
  
-Cindy, es obvio, un chico enamorado de ti, que te deja cartas de amor hasta te pide que se conozcan- suspiró –Debes estar ansiosa para que llegue el día ¿o no?  
  
Cindy no respondió, se quedo mirando al suelo pensativa –la verdad... no sé... si quiero conocerlo pero es que... estoy nerviosa- dijo Cindy finalmente  
  
-Es normal, a cualquiera de daría nervios ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo será? ¿Cómo te tratará? Esa clase de preguntas pasan por tu cabeza todo el tiempo ¿cierto?  
  
-Si- afirmó Cindy ya mas tranquila  
  
-Despreocúpate, todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo veras- y ambas se alejaron del lugar  
  
Jimmy que lo había escuchado todo salió de su escondite  
  
-Lastima- dijo él –no podré alterar la nota como lo había planeado- en aquel momento se le ocurrió un nuevo plan –Como Cindy la dejo en el casillero puedo leerla y sabré que le escribió esa persona- miró hacia los lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, saco su láser y abrió el casillero, vio que estaba muy organizado y que no había rastros visibles de la nueva nota. Comenzó a levantar los libros suavemente en su búsqueda, al no encontrarla comenzó a abrir los cuadernos hoja por hoja, se desespero mas y terminó sacudiendo los libros y a su paso arrugando las paginas; hasta que finalmente la encontró. Ya satisfecho por haber cumplido con su meta miró al casillero y emitió un grito ahogado al darse cuenta del desastre que había hecho, él tan solo se limito a enderezar un poco los libros y cerrar el casillero. Se retiró un poco y comenzó a leerla  
  
Hola mi preciosa chica: Cada vez que veo tus tan bellos como las esmeraldas no aguanto las ganas que tengo de conocerte y saber por fin que existo para ti, por eso quiero hacerte saber que el día del baile te esperaré a las 8 en la puerta del gimnasio. Por favor dame tan solo esta oportunidad que tanto anhelo y no me falles  
Att:"Tu admirador"  
  
-Con que a las 8 ¿eh?- murmuró para si mismo –pues ahí también estaré yo- Se acerco de nuevo al casillero de Cindy y arrojó la nota por una de las ranuras de este. 


	3. El baile

¡¡¡HOLA!!! Lamento la demora, es que como no me dejaban ni un review, creí que no les agradaba mi historia y la deje por un tiempo, pero ¡he vuelto! Y claro mil gracias a Luis26 que se tomo la molestia de dejarme un review y con el más ánimos de continuar. Así que aquí les dejo este capítulo...   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un baile, una sorpresa  
  
Capitulo #3: El baile  
  
Era el día del baile y en la casa de Cindy se encontraban esta y Libby, preparándose lo mejor posible  
  
-Libby te ves preciosa- admiro Cindy cuando termino con su amiga. Libby estaba con el cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado, tenía un vestido verde el cual le asentaba muy bien y un collar con una gran gema verde que hacía resaltar su rostro y lo linda que estaba.  
  
-Te agradezco tanto que me hayas ayudado a verme lo mejor posible-  
  
-Si, pero no creas que es gratis- dijo Cindy sentándose en una silla –ahora te toca a ti  
  
-Esta bien, pero no te prometo mucho ya que tengo que irme temprano-  
  
-¿Por qué? Crei que iríamos juntas al baile  
  
-¿No te he contado?- preguntó Libby recibiendo como respuesta un gesto negativo –Sheen me pidió que fuera con él al baile-  
  
-¡Sheen!- Cindy rió –No me lo creo ¿en serio?  
  
-Sí, tan increíble como parezca-  
  
-¿Y a que horas dijo que te recogería?-  
  
-A las 6:30-  
  
-¿Pues que estas esperando? Démonos prisa-  
  
Muy cerca de allí, un chico observaba por la ventana con vinoculares acompañado por su mecánico amigo  
  
-La puerta se esta abriendo- exclamó el chico –Ah, es Libby- dijo en tono decepcionado –No sé por que la espió, además todavía es muy temprano- diciendo esto se fijo en su reloj y vio que era mucho mas tarde de lo que el creía –Oh no... Goddar quédate mirando e infórmame si la ves salir- Goddar respondió con un ladrido y salto junto a la ventana.

.

"Ding dong" Sonó el timbre el timbre de la casa de Libby, ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Allí pudo observar a un Sheen boquiabierto  
  
-Hola Sheen-  
  
Sheen sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó –Hola Libby, cielos que bien te ves-  
  
-Gracias, ¿nos vamos?  
  
-Andando- respondió Sheen ofreciéndole el brazo. Libby lo tomó cariñosamente y gritó hacia el interior de la casa  
  
-¡Mamá ya me voy!-  
  
-Listo hija, cuídate y llega temprano- respondió a lejos una voz. Libby cerró la puerta y caminó junto a Sheen hacia el baile, y esta no paso por alto lo elegante que se veía Sheen vestido de negro, también algo más maduro, al menos eso pensaba Libby.

.

Los ladridos de Goddar retumbaban en la habitación de Jimmy quien se estaba en el baño acomodando los últimos detalles antes de salir -Bueno Goddar, me voy. Recuerda 5 minutos antes de las 8- salió de la habitación y bajo corriendo las escaleras gritando –Papá ya me voy-  
  
-Muy bien Jimmy, que la pases bien- dijo abriendo la puerta para su hijo.  
  
Jimmy salió, miró un poco hacia delante y allí la vio. Cindy estaba muy bonita, tenía su cabellera suelta y muy bien cepillada y se notaba lo largo que tiene el cabello, vestía una blusa color mandarina y unos pantalones negros. Jimmy inmediatamente corrió hasta llegar a ella y empezó a caminar a su lado, cuando Cindy noto su presencia hizo un gesto de desagrado  
  
-Hola Cindy, linda noche ¿no?-  
  
-¿Qué quieres Neutron?- dijo enfadada  
  
-No nada, solo pensé que ya que vamos a la misma parte podríamos caminar juntos-  
  
Cindy se detuvo miró a Jimmy y le reprochó –Mira, no sé que es lo que quieres, pero tu nunca te comportas así- comenzó a caminar nuevamente  
  
-¿Qué? Acaso no podemos llevarnos bien una vez en la vida, tan solo quiero acompañarte, solo eso-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó Cindy incrédula  
  
-Si, además ya casi llegamos-  
  
-Tienes razón, discutiendo se me fue el tiempo-  
  
-Por cierto Cindy, te vez muy bien-  
  
Cindy se sorprendió ante el comentario –Eh... pues gracias- dijo apenada  
  
A lo lejos se divisaba el gimnasio muy iluminado y se notaba que estaba lleno de vida adentro. El primero en entrar fue Jimmy, allí vio a Carl que estaba comiendo los pastelillos que habían colocado a lo largo dee una gran mesa  
  
-Hola Jimmy ¿comó te va?- saludó con la boca llena  
  
-Bien, y veo que a ti también-  
  
-Si, todo está delicioso ¿quieres un poco?- y le extendió la mano con un pastelillo que no parecía serlo, mas bien parecía una masa deforme, ya que estaba aplastado y mojado con ponche, se veía realmente asqueroso.  
  
-No Carl, muchas gracias- al voltear para irse se chocó con alguien y estuvo apunto de tirarla al suelo  
  
-Fíjate por donde vas Neutron-  
  
-Lo siento Cindy, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí-  
  
-Pues mas te vale poner mas cuidado-  
  
-¿Con quién estas?- dijo al notar que Cindy estaba sola  
  
-Estoy esperando a que Libby se desocupe- volteó a ver en la dirección donde se encontraban Libby y Sheen –En verdad se ve muy entretenida  
  
Jimmy también dirigió su mirada allí y diviso a Sheen hablando en voz baja mientras Libby reía tímidamente. En ese momento algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, habían colocado música y mermado las luces colocando otras de colores, rápidamente el centro del gimnasio se llenó de parejas bailando alegremente. Jimmy en cambio empezó a dirigirle la mirada a todos los chicos de sexto grado que se encontraban allí, tratando de imaginar quien podría ser el posible autor de las notas. Al no obtener respuesta alguna se ingenio algo  
  
-Oye Cindy ¿quieres bailar?-  
  
Cindy lo miró con una expresión confusa -¿Neutron te pasa algo? Estas sumamente extraño hoy-  
  
-Vamos, tan solo un momento- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisita falsa en su rostro  
  
-Esta bien- finalmente acepto  
  
Jimmy en verdad pretendía averiguar quien era el chico, si bailaba con ella ese "alguien" le tendría que dar alguna mirada inconsciente, pero las unicas miradas que obtuvo fueron por parte de sus amigos que no podían creer lo que esos dos estuvieran bailando. 

.

Ya avanzada la noche, Jimmy hablaba normalmente con sus amigos Carl y Sheen. Aquel bullicio le resultaba extrañamente agradable, quizás por que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos, pero esa tranquilidad duró poco, el pitido de su reloj de hizo recordar la razón del por que se encontraba allí. Él se alejó a un rincón y vio en la pantalla de su reloj la imagen de Goddar –Ya voy para allá- le susurró al reloj y presiono un botón haciendo que se apagara. Se dirigió hacia la salida, durante el camino pasó junto a Libby y Cindy y alcanzó a escuchar lo que hablaban  
  
-Ya faltan cinco minutos, ¿por qué no sales ya?-  
  
-No, mejor salir a la hora exacta, no quiero que piense que soy una ansiosa-  
  
Jimmy salió y vió entre los arbustos una cabeza de metal ya muy conocida, se acercó y también se escondi  
  
-Muy bien Goddar, quédate aquí y graba a Cindy, cuando se vaya avisame- Jimmy sintió el ruido de la puerta del gimnasio abriendose, de ella salió Cindy y se sentó en una banca cerca de allí. Jimmy se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado contemplando la medio luna sumamente brillante  
  
-El cielo está muy despejado ¿no?-  
  
Cindy, que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia lo miró de manera extraña –Tengo la ligera sospecha de que algo anda mal hoy, dime ¿qué tramas?-  
  
-Nada, solo salí a tomar aire y da la casualidad de que estabas aquí ¿no te importa, verdad?- ante aquella pregunta paso una mirada picara en Jimmy imaginando las posibles respuestas  
  
-Pues si, me importa y mucho, quiero estar sola así que... ¡LARGO!  
  
Aquel grito hizo que Jimmy se parara de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta del gimnasio –pero que carácter...- mumuró entre dientes y dirigió una ultima mirada hacia los arbustos donde se encontraba su fiel amigo. Finalmente entró.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
JAJAJA Soy mala, de nuevo en "intriga" Bueno ya saben que debe hacer para saber la continuación REVIEWS!!! No les cuesta nada, y me hacen sentir muy feliz...  
  
Hasta la próxima.... wind's-girl....


	4. La cita

¡Hola! Y sorry por la demora, lo quise actualizar antes pero pequeños inconvenientes me lo impidieron. Pero finalmente aquí esta...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un baile, una sorpresa

Capitulo #3: La cita

Cindy se quedó afuera sintiendo la fría brisa de la noche, en verdad la luna estaba hermosa y a pesar de que no era llena, brillaba con gran esplendor. Ella pensó "La noche es casi perfecta, solo espero que aquellas notas no hayan sido alguna broma". En aquel momento sintió una presencia a su lado, inmediatamente volteo y observó a un chico de pie que la miraba fijamente, era guapo, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises, vestía una camisa amarilla y unos pantalones vaqueros color caf

-Hola- saludó él

-Hola- dijo tímidamente mientras él se sentaba en la banca

-Déjame presentarme, soy Paul- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo, ella la tomó –me alegro de que hayas venido-

-Si... por cierto, gracias por lo que decían las notas-

-No hay nada de que agradecerme, solo decía la verdad-

Una pregunta cruzó la mente de Cindy, ¿sabría su nombre? Nunca lo había escrito ni mencionado

-Oye Cindy- esto respondió a la pregunta anterior -me han dicho que eres la chica más inteligente de tu clase ¿cierto?

-Si... pero no soy la mas lista, hay un chico, él es más listo que yo- dijo nerviosamente

-Creo que he oído hablar de él, es un tal Neutron ¿no?- Cindy asintió con la cabeza –no me cae bien, me parece muy presumido

-Y lo es- exclamó- es realmente insoportable...-

Y así, los dos entablaron una conversación agradable en la cual incluían cosas de todo tipo, como sus gustos, preferencias, escuela, personas, etc. Cindy se dio cuenta de que era un chico sumamente interesante y, con él se le pasó el tiempo muy rápido. Ella inconscientemente miró su reloj

-Llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo, el día ha pasado muy deprisa-

-Si, contigo no se siente el tiempo, eres muy interesante-

-No, al contrario- Cindy se sonrojo. Paul se levanto, le extendió la mano y le dijo en voz baja

-Cindy, me harías el honor de bailar conmigo-

Ella sonrió levemente y recibió su mano en forma de aceptación. Así ambos entraron al gimnasio

Al entrar, el ambiente estaba muy animado, Sheen y Libby bailaban dando vueltas por toda la pista, Carl bailaba moviendo sus pies muy rápidamente, lo que Cindy no observó era que Jimmy, quien estaba en un rincón entre las sombras, los miraba con gran recelo. Al terminar la pieza, comenzó otra un poco mas suave, en esta comenzaron a bailar Cindy y Paul. Jimmy tomaba ponche mientras los miraba con cara de pocos amigos, pero despertó cuando sintió que alguien decía su nombre

-Jimmy- era Sheen -¿quién es el sujeto que está bailando con Cindy? Yo nunca lo había visto

-Yo tampoco Sheen, pero parece que la están pasando muy bien- respondió Jimmy apretando el vaso en señal que estaba algo "enojado"

.

-Bailas muy bien-

-Gracias Paul, tu también-

-Las luces hacen que te veas mas linda de lo que eres-

Cindy le dirigió una sonrisa tímida como respuesta. La verdad ella se sentía algo incómoda al recibir tantos cumplidos y no sabía como reaccionar. Afortunadamente pronto acabó la canción. Fueron a las mesas a comer algo

-¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?- le preguntó Paul

-Pues.. la verdad, no- respondió Cindy imaginándose que diría a continuación

-Si quieres mañana vamos a dar una vuelta... ya sabes, salir los dos- Cindy quedó pensativa haciéndose la que pensaba, aunque ya tenía muy clara la respuesta –¿Que dices?- insisti

-Claro, me encantaría-

-Genial, ya me tengo que ir, entonces dame tu teléfono y yo te llamaré-

Cindy se lo dio, se despidieron y luego se fue donde estaba su amiga Libby

-Tu rostro irradia alegría, se te nota que te fue muy bien-

-Si- afirmó Cindy entre risitas –y tu ¿qué tal con el atarantado?-

-Es tan tierno, cada vez me encanta más... Pero ya, dime todo con detalles-

-Es un chico grandioso, amable y muy caballero, como él quedan muy pocos-

-Que afortunada eres ¿Y de que hablaron?-

-Hablamos de muchas cosas, nada importante, pero me invitó a salir mañana-

-Cindy, eso es genial- exclamó Libby

-Ya me quiero ir ¿vienes?-

Libby miró de reojo a Sheen –Creo que todavía no-

-Entonces chao y suerte-

.

Sheen estaba con Jimmy y Carl al otro lado del gimnasio

-Chicos ya estoy cansado y me duelen los pies- se quejó Carl

-No soportas nada gordo, deberías ser como yo que siempre estoy listo para luchar contra el crimen- y Sheen empezó a lanzar patadas a un oponente invisible

Jimmy, haciendole el menor caso a Sheen, se dirigió a Carl –Mejor vámonos, parece que ya todo está terminando-

Y efectivamente, ya quedaba muy poca gente. Así que Carl y Jimmy se despidieron y salieron del lugar

.

Al día siguiente Cindy se encontraba en la dulcería tomando una malteada, tenía la mirada en un punto fijo del suelo y sus ojos expresaban impaciencia y también algo de tristeza. Sonó la campanilla que indica que alguien entró al establecimiento, era Paul quien se dirigió hacia ella

-Perdón por la demora-

-Tranquilo, hace poco llegué- mintió, ya que hacia mucho rato estaba all

-Entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir?-

-Donde tu quieras-

-¿Qué tal al cine?

-Suena bien- respondió Cindy levantándose de su puesto y emprendiendo la caminata junto a Paul

Estuvieron en silencio casi todo el camino, de repente Paul le pregunt

-Cindy... ¿te gusta algún chico en este momento?-

Ella se sorprendió ante tal pregunta –No, claro que no- respondió apresuradamente

-Entonces, ¿tengo la oportunidad para mi?-

Cindy no sabía que responder, le agradaba Paul, pero tampoco para decir que estuviera interesada en él –Creo que si- dijo finalmente

Llegaron al cine, eligieron una película cómica y, luego de verla , salieron dando leves risitas y lanzando comentarios referente al lo que habían acabado de ver

-Gracias Paul, la he pasado muy bien-

-Todavía es temprano ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-

-Me encantaría-

Caminaron por el parque en silencio, viendo caer las primeras hojas del otoño. Cindy miraba de reojo a Paul y se preguntaba que clase de cosas pasarían por su cabeza en ese momento. Llegaron a un lugar que Cindy nunca había visto, ella se maravillo con lo amplio que era el edificio. Paul la invitó a sentarse cerca de la puerta, llegó un empleado para tomar su orden y cuando este se fue, nuevamente el incómodo silencio, aunque esta vez no duro mucho

-Dentro de poco habrá una feria de ciencias en la escuela- comento Paul –Pero únicamente para los de sexto grado y estoy algo nervioso ya que de ello dependo mi calificación en la materia, creo que me has notado algo distraído y te pido disculpas-

-No hay problema y, además no te preocupes con eso, te aseguro que te ira bien- lo animó Cindy y esta noto un extraño brillo en los ojos de Paul cuando este se giró para verla, no sabía si era de tristeza o por otra razón...

-Gracias por darme ánimos. Si no te molesta, quisiera pedirte un favor-

-Lo que tu quieras- respondió Cindy cortando un suspiro

-¿Me ayudaras con el proyecto? Te estaré eternamente agradecido- y sonrió de una forma en que Cindy no se pudo negar

-Cuenta con eso-

Cuando hubieron comido, cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, pero acordaron en encontrarse después.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí termina otra vez, y miles de gracias por sus reviews. Un beso a todos los que dedican un tiempecito a leer esto.

BYE!

wind's-girl


End file.
